videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress: Uglydolls Edition
Team Fortress: Uglydolls Edition '''is a video game by Valve and Splat Out Games.The game is a class-based FPS based off of Team Fortress 2 featuring Uglydolls in place of the regular characters. The game would be available for the PC, Wii U, Xbox 360 and PS3. However, the PC version would be the superior version as it comes with frequent updates for free. Just like the real game. Synopsis It's the latest part of the 20th century (1990s), much like the one we just had. It was just another average year for America. The farmer plowed his fields, the working man made his morning commute to work, every single automobile produced was in he shape of a box, the army bombed another country whose name we Americans could not pronounce so easily, and two weapons development corporations secretly controlled 2/3 of all the governments on Earth. These corporations, The RED and BLUE teams are constantly fighting against each other for control over the world. Who do they get to sabotage each others operations? they get the most ragtag, hopeless, pathetic group of mercies they could afford. Meet the team, why don't you? Meet the Team Offense Class *Wage as the '''Scout Wage is the most athletic and fastest runner out of all the members of the team. However, due to balance issues, he is forced to have the lowest health out of all the team. His default weapons include a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, a BB handgun, and a box trap. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Wage laughs at the nearest enemy while shouting "mom jokes" at them. *Ket as the Soldier '''Ket likes to pretend that he is in charge of the whole team and he constantly keeps shouting out commands to the other team members even though they don't bother to listen to him. His main weapons include a ray gun, a homemade shotgun that fires exploding stress toys, and a fold-out shovel. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Ket makes the "loser" sign with his hand and holds it to his forehead while laughing to himself. *Tray as the '''Pyro '''Tray just glad to be part of the team. Due to having watched way too many Sci-Fi movies, Tray constantly has hallucinations of evil Red/Blue aliens attacking and she believes the only way to destroy them is to burn them. Thus creating her desire to burn everything or everyone in sight. Her main weapons include a homemade flamethrower (made from a gas pump handle, a propane tank, and a cooking torch), a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and a fire axe with barbed wire wrapped around the blade. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Tray performs a Hadouken that instantly kills any player that is unlucky enough to run in front of it. Defense Class *Abima as the '''Demoman Abima is an experienced fight and has learned that the best way to destroy his opponents is with the taste of his house. In this case, he literally uses his leftover food as ammo for his grenade launchers. Because of this, he is mostly assigned to defend the base so that he won't distract the other team members with the awful smell of his leftovers. His main weapons include a grenade launcher that fires explosive giant marbles, another grenade launcher that fires stick bombs that stick to any surface and can be remotely detonated, and his melee weapon is a metal mallet. Whenever the player presses the taunt button,Abima drinks a soda and lets out a large burp. *Babo as the Heavy Weapons Guy '''Babo is a trigger happy gun nut who, like Tray, is obsessed with totally obliterating everyone around him. He loves to fire guns so much that he has even given his minigun a name "Cookie". Anyway, because of his large body and the weight of his minigun, Babo is the slowest moving class out of all the other team members. His main weapons include his minigun "Cookie", a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and his bare fists. That's right, his hands are registered weapons. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Babo holds his minigun up with one hand and mocks the player for being a wimp. *Ox as the '''Engineer Ox '''is probably the living definition of the defense class. As we all know,Ox a worthy fighter herself yet,he mostly relies on her inventions to do the dirty work for him. Another weakness of his is that he can only solve practical problems, failing miserably when he attempts to solve problems that fall within the purview of conundrums of philosophy.Ox has the special ability to build automatic sentry guns that fire at any enemy within its range. He also is able to build mini vending machines that supply his friends with ammo, "health", and scrap metal for his other inventions. He also can build teleporters that can teleport her teammates to any area on the map. His other weapons include a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, a BB handgun, and a wrench. Whenever the player presses the taunt button,Ox polishes his air helmet with his sleeve,and whistles Home on the Range or Dixie. Support Class *Jeero as the '''Sniper '''Because Jeero is too lazy to do any other work he prefers being a sniper mostly because all you do is just camp in a corner all day and wait until someone pops out to shoot. The other team members (except Cinko) constantly make fun of him because he lives in a trailer. His weapons include a modified sniper rifle, a jar of his mucus, and a board with a nail in it. *Cinko as the '''Medic '''Cinko is not much of a fighter which is why he was given the role of the team medic. So yeah, Cinko's job is to heal people with his healer-gun. The longer Cinko heals her teammates, the faster her "Super Charge" meter fills up. When it does Cinko and the teammate he's healing will become invincible for roughly 8 seconds. Cinko's weapons include a homemade needle gun, a healer-gun, and a bonesaw. Whenever the player presses the taunt button Cinko takes her healer-gun and plays it like a guitar. *Wedgehead as the '''Spy Wedgehead decided to become a spy for the RED/BLU team (depends on what team you choose) to seek vengeance ever since someone was assassinated by the enemy team. Wedgehead's weapons include a custom revolver with an engraving of Uglydog on the barrel, an electro-building-power-drainer-thingy (invented by Ox) that can suck the energy out of the Wedgehead's buildings rendering them useless, a Butterfly knife, a wristwatch that can make him turn invisible for a short amount of time, and a disguise kit (coincidentally disguised as a toothpick) that allows him to disguise himself as any of the enemies' teammates or a tree. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Wedgehead pulls out a rocket launcher filled with bubblegum and shoots it that it instantly kills any player that is unlucky enough to run in front of it. *Deer Ugly as the Announcer Deer Ugly plays the announcer for both the RED and BLU teams and is constantly giving them orders and scolding them when they fail the mission. Category:Video Games Category:TF2 Category:Uglydolls Category:CoolStuff45's pages Category:Crossovers